Burpy
.. Burpy to śluzak Infurnus należący do Eli'a Shane'a. Jest prawdziwą rzadkością w Slugterze. Zanim trafił do Eli'a był śluzakiem Willa Shane'a, ale w wyniku działań Doktora Blakka, Will wysłał Burpy'ego na powierzchnię, aby przekazałEli ShaneEli'owi ukrytą w skrytce wiadomość. Oznaczać to może, że Will darzył śluzaka przyjaźnią i zaufaniem, skoro pokazał mu świat na powierzchni i przekazał instrukcje, co zrobić, gdyby coś mu się stało. Burpy to bardzo przyjaźnie usposobiony śluzak, mimo to, nerwowo reaguje na wszystkie osoby, które pamięta z okresu, jeszcze kiedy był śluzakiem Willa, między innymi Blakka. Burpy jest mądrym śluzakiem co udowodnił nie raz ratując życie Eli'owi. Jest z nim bardzo związany, są jak rodzina. On i Eli Shane są jak dwaj bracia, prawie nigdy się nie rozstają. Ciekawostki *Burpy najprawdopodobniej jest jednym z niewielu przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. *Shockwire pomylił Burpy'ego z Flaringo. *Burpy okazuje uczucia bardziej niż inne śluzaki np. w pierwszym odcinku był bardzo smutny i współczuł Eli'owi po zniknięciu jego ojca. *Nieraz pokazał swoją siłę i spryt. *Eli uważa Burpy'ego za najpotężniejszego śluzaka (odc. "Zagrożony gatunek"). *Potrafi z Joules'em stworzyć fuzyjny strzał. *Był to ulubiony śluzak Willa jak zarówno Eli'a. *Joules to najlepszy śluzaczy kumpel Burpy'ego. *Jako jedyny śluzak jest zaliczany do bohaterów. *Przez niektórych jest nazywany Diabelskim Śluzakiem. *Jest pierwszym śluzakiem Eli'a. *W odcinku pt."Awaria" beknął. *Jest odporny na ogień i lawę. *Munch nazwał go "Barpi". *W dosłownym tłumaczeniu Burpy znaczy "Bekuś". *Burpy posiada wysoką umiejętność perswazji: w "Zagrożony gatunek" namawia Threshera do zamiany z Enigmo, a w "Ciężka część" namawia Xmittera Straggusa do dołączenia do arsenału Eli'a. *Śpi w skarpetce Eli'a. *Podczas snu, jako jedyny ze śluzaków ma opaskę na oczach. *W odcinku 26 podsunął Gangowi Shane'a pomysł, by ci wzięli mroczną wodę i użyli jej na swoich śluzakach (Wszystkich poza Medykiem). On i reszta śluzaków zamienili się w ghule m.in. Darkfurnus, Blachnet, Grimmstone. Później wyleczył ich Medyk, który został obok innych śluzaków broniących Bramy. *W "Świat pod naszymi stopami część II" Eli użył zdrobnienia Burp (czytaj Berp). *Lode w odcinku "Powrót do domu" nazwał go "Parzydłem". *Jest ekstremalnie odważny, nie bał się ghulowania, a nawet sam chciał być ghulem, by wyciągnąć Gang Shane'a z Głębokiej Jaskini. *Został dwa razy porażony prądem przez Joules'a. *Burpy podczas ghulowania nie cierpiał,tak jak na przykład Skałowiec. Burpyx.jpg|Protoforma Burpy'ego Burpy po transformacji.jpg|Transformacja Burpy'ego. Burpy swimming.pgn.png|Burpy nurkujący pod wodą. Przedzlo.jpg|Burpy i Joules łączą się. Burpy sad.jpg|Smutny burpy Hkljfxdff.png|Burpy , Joules , Mrozik oraz Krawiec który tworzy linę Nfmb.png|Wystraszony Mrozik, Krawiec, Banger, Joules oraz Burpy hgdjh.png|Burpy Bez tytułutryf.png Bez tytuługfd.png|Will i Burpy gxhghxfg.png vcfzxvb.png Burpy w Slug it out.jpg|Burpy w logo Slug It Out Zestaw.jpg|Zabawka Burpy+Joules Contact slug.png Burphy.jpg|Słodki Burpy Infernus slugy.png 01.jpg|Atakujący burpy 433244885_640.jpg Burpy_sleeping.jpg|Śpiący Burpy Burpy i reszta.jpg|Burpy, Krawiec, Joules, Mrozik i Banger Bez tytułu.jpg|Burpy i jego ogień Wings_to_Arms.png 640px-IMG 3735.JPG Burpujules.JPG|Burpy i Joules lot.JPG cala masa.JPG|Burpy i inne śluzaki śluzaki z parówką.JPG|Burpy i reszta z parówką BerpuandBunger.JPG Burphy i jouels.jpg|Joules i Burpy burpy ,a na nim flaki wazki.JPG|Burpy z glutem jaskiniowej muchy na twarzy burpy2.jpg|Różne modele Burpy'ego Shooting_Proto_BurpyFlame.jpg Burpy i sztuczek po pizzy.JPG|Burpy i Sztuczek po zjedzeniu pizzy Zieje.JPG|Berpy zieje ogniem Śpiochy.JPG|Śpiochy Ogień.JPG Berpi.JPG Infernas.JPG Berpi Prot..JPG Berpy w tunelu.JPG|Burpy w tunelu Burpy versus peirwszy Tempesto.JPG|Burpy i Tempesto Burpy kpi z Shockwire 'a.JPG|Co Burpy sądzi o Shockwirerze? Loki, Medyk i Burpy przy posiłku.JPG|Burpy, Medyk i Loki przy posiłku Burpy niesie soniczne wnyki.JPG|Burpy niesie Soniczne Wnyki Tempesto atakuje Berpiego.JPG|Burpy i Tempesto InfernusTran..JPG Berpi szuka wyjścia na powierzchnie.JPG Wystraszony Berpi widząc kląskę Willa.JPG Bhurpeh.PNG|Burpy w blasterze Zaskoczony Burpy.PNG|Zaskoczony Burpy Zmoczony Burpy.PNG|Zmoczony Burpy Berpy przemawi do Klanu Cieni.JPG Infernus atakuje.JPG Berpi rozpala.JPG Berpi rozpala2.JPG Berpi po kontakcie ze ścianą.JPG Lot Berpy`ego.JPG Uniki Infernusa.JPG Zdziwiony Berpi.JPG Rozwcieczony Berpy w blasterze.JPG Berpi i Dżuls.JPG Odpoczywający Burpy.PNG|Burpy odpoczywa Infurpy XD.PNG Przebrany Berpy.JPG|Przebrany Burphy Prosphoro i Infernus.JPG Berpy i Prosphoro.JPG|Burpy i Phosphoro Darkfenustr.png|Trnsformacja Burpy'ego jako ghula Burpyghul.png|Jako Ghul Klusek i Burpy.JPG|Burpy i Klusek Burpy face.png|Uśmiechnięty Burpy Burphy i jouels.jpg Uniki Infernusa.JPG Infernus po wyszczale.JPG Infernus atakuje.JPG Infernus atakuje Skałowca2.JPG Infernus zieje ogniem.JPG InfernuvsTempesto.JPG Infernus slugy.png D-Infernus.png Ogień.JPG Berpi pod wodą.JPG Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG Mrozik, Dżuls, Berpi.JPG ghulowanyberbi.png|Ghulowany Burpy Werbowanie śluzaków.png Atak Infurnusa.png Burphy.png NajgłupszyŚluzak,ELi,Burpy.png WygibaśnyMO.png Pronot ELi MO.png Arachnit.png EnigMO.png Burpy i Mo.png Blogger-image--1738848474.jpg Ittex i inni.png Burpy i reszta śluzaków.png Krawiec i Burpy wystraszeni.png Krawiec ciagnie się.png Krawiec u burpy.png Burphy ghul.png|Burpy jako Ghul Burpy,Mydłek i Bamger śmieją się.png|Burpy,Mydłek i Banger Burphy Face i inni.png|Burpy i inni Zamrażacz Burphy i HopRock.png Burpyś.png Bekuś.png Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png|Burpy i inne śluzaki Burpy w kamerze.png|Burpy Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Berpy przed zghulowaniem.JPG Ghulowany Berpy.JPG|Ghulowany Berpy Eli z Burpym w blasterze.png Burpy i Spooker.png|Burpy i strachoduch na ramieniu Eli Krawiec,Mydłek,Burpy.png Słodki Burpy.png|Słodki Burpy Śluzaki jedzą.png Burpy roztopuje rure.png Śluzkai przed jedzeniem.png Burpy,Loki i Medyk.png Loki i reszta.png Aqua Beek i Infernus.JPG|Burpy i Beeker Infernus i Aqua Beek.JPG|Burpy i Beeker po wystrzeleniu Rozłoszczony Berpy.JPG|Wściekły Burpy Zasmuceni Joules i Berpy.JPG|Smutny Burpy i Jouls Infernus, Ramer, Flaringo.JPG Błąd w ``Dobijmy Targu`` Zamrażacz.JPG Ściana ognia Berpy`ego.JPG Wyszczelony Infernus.JPG Eli w smokingu.png Kryształek,Infernus,Rammstone.jpg Berpy z resztą.JPG Zawiedzeni u pana Haka.JPG|Z Eli'em i Kordem Burpy usnął.JPG|Burpy usnął znudzony Trixie i Eli iburpy zirytowani.JPG|Z Eli'em i Trixie burpy atak.png Eli`a śluzaki.JPG Eli i przybity burpy dowódca.JPG|Przybity Burpy Burpy każe iść.JPG|Burpy wydaje rozkaz Burpy patrzy na śpiącego Mrozika.JPG|Burpy, Jouls i Mrozik Porażeni Mrozik i Burpy.JPG|Porażony Burpy przyagszony Burpy.JPG 640px-Burpy ghould.png|Zghulowany Burpy zieje ogniem. Burpy i zderzak.png Popcorn slugs.jpg Thresher je popkorn.JPG Burpy i inni.png|Burpy i inni Burpy i Jouls.png Burpy i mrozik.jpg Burpy Leci.png Digger i inni.png Burpy,Ramer i Digger.png Image-6755 51552695.jpg Burpy i beker.png Eli , burpy i doktorek.png Aquabeek i burpyy.png zaszokowane Śluzaki.JPG Czerwony Koń.png Burpy i Jouls i bańki.png Flopper z tyłu.JPG|Burby i reszta 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-19h51m01s146.png Fuzyjny Strzał nieudany.JPG Burpy błłee.JPG|Fe Na jagodach w lesie.JPG|Krawiec i Burpy na jagodach Will.jpg|Burpy i Will Hahahah -burpy i medyk.png|Burpy i Medyk Popoop.png|Burpy po transwormacji popoopjllljlkjlkjl.png Sliren , eli i burpy.png Stadoo sluzakow.png|Burpy, Digger, Jouls (w oddali) i Howerbug Ucieszony Berpy we wnyce.JPG|Burpy we wnyce Burpy-szkic.gif|Szkic Burpy'ego Zadowolony Berpy.JPG Darkfernus na ramieniu.JPG Darkfernus leci w Behemota.JPG Berpy w blasterze.JPG Berpy na ramieniu.JPG Berpy i Joules we wnykach.JPG Berpy i Joules w blasterze Shanai.JPG Transformujący Berpy i Joules.JPG Berpy i Joules przed złączeniem.JPG Berpy i Joules łączą się.JPG Joules i Berpy pokłaniają się.JPG|Bury i Joules przy blasterze Shanai Juhuuuu.png Burpy.png|Burpy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterzy Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Slugterra Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki z rogami po transformacjii Kategoria:Śluzaki ze skrzydłami po transformacji Kategoria:Eksplodujące Kategoria:Nie zghulowane Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Shane Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce